Need A Reason
by utinuviel
Summary: House, after having his conscience get the better of him, goes to Wilson’s apartment to beg for forgiveness, only to be given something better – love. Warning: House/Wilson slash.


Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Characters: House/Wilson (mentions of Cuddy, the Ducklings, and the new team)

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD and I'm not making any profit off this story. So there. I would like the characters to come out and play with me though. ^_^ Pwetty pwease!

SPOILERS: Some for 5x01 onwards.

WARNINGS: Herein resides Hilson. That means slash. Two men – kissing.

A/N: I wrote this back when Season Five first came out. I was saddened by the door scene between House and Wilson in…was is "Not Cancer" 5x02. House was clearly showing that he was human and had human emotions and he was hurt by his best friend. Anyways, this is a AU about what I wish had happened at that scene.

Tagline: One door closes, another opens.

Summary: House, after having his conscience get the better of him, goes to Wilson's apartment to beg for forgiveness, only to be given something better – love.

* * *

**Need a Reason**

It was evening, twilight actually. House has spent most of the day drinking himself into oblivion. Cuddy had called seven times before giving up. His new team as well as old had already tried to pry him away from his misery. "I'm not going in." he said repeatedly before slamming the door in their faces and sliding closed the 3 latches that kept the world out.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He knew that knock. But there would be no way. House sunk lower into the couch and stared at his bottle of vicodin. 'Still full' he thought. Thinking he must be hallucinating, he turned the TV up louder to drown out the voices in his head.

"House, I know you're in there. Open up!" House gave no response except to up the volume. "House? Please, can we just talk. I – I'm sorry. Please, just open–"

"What?" House spat out bitterly as the door flew open. He was met with heavy air and silence. Wilson wasn't there. Wilson was never going to be there again. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his keys and limped out the door.

…

"Wilson, I know you're in there, open up!" House's pleas when unanswered for several minutes. Leaning his head on the door, he tried again. "Wilson? Please–" his voice cracked. He took a breath and started again, softer. "Please, can we just talk. I – I'm sorry. Please Wilson, just open–"

There was a small creak as the door opened an inch. "What is it House?" House stood up and looked at his best friend. The best friend that was leaving him. He looked so young, and so tired. Wilson let out a sigh betraying that he really was as tired as he looked. "What is it this time?"

"I–" he started to say, but stopped. "I–" he started again, but found the words stuck in his throat. "Don't. Please. Don't leave."

Sighing, Wilson looked House in the eyes. "I have the right to walk away from you House." With that, he started to close the door, but House's hand flew out to stop it.

"I don't want you to go." House blurted out.

Shocked, Wilson took a step back and House used the opening to his advantage and pushed his way inside. "You realize what you just said right?" House furrowed his brow at Wilson's question. Wilson never gave House time to respond as he went on to say: "You just admitted to needing something."

"No. I said I didn't want you to go. Doesn't mean I need you to stay; that I need you. It just mean I want you to stay." Wilson smiled faintly. House grimaced and looked away. He felt a faint fluttering in his stomach.

"But House, why do you want me to stay?" House groaned and started to turn for the open door. But Wilson bead him and closed it. Leaning back on the door, Wilson raised a hand to stop House. It rested gently on his chest. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

House sighed and shuffled his feet. "But mommy, all the other kids are allowed out."

Wilson gripped one of House's biceps to prevent him from leaving. "House."

Rolling his eyes, House responded in a mocking voice, "Wilson."

Locking eyes, Wilson growled, "I'm losing my patience."

All of a sudden there were teeth knocking against teeth and a flurry of hands. Wilson's hand gripped hard enough to leave a bruise and House pushed against Wilson so hard that Wilson lost his breath. Moaning, Wilson buried his other hand in his friends hair. House made sure one hand levered himself against the door, but the other one clutched the back of Wilson's neck.

Finally the broke apart, gasping, trying to catch their breath. House nuzzled his way into the crook of Wilson's neck while Wilson tipped his head back to lean against the door. After a while, Wilson gave a little tug on House's hair to get his attention. "Hmm?" House rumbled into Wilson's skin, bringing a shiver down his spine.

"Good reason."

Laughing, House pushed himself away from the younger man. "So you'll stay."

Wilson grinned. "Only if you keep doing that." House laughed again before leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


End file.
